


The Other Side of Alex

by sancho1302



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sancho1302/pseuds/sancho1302
Summary: Crazy idea that i had yesterday. Alex locate his family and decides to show them, with Luke's help, how great he is now.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), luke patterson alex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	The Other Side of Alex

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at summaries, apologies for that in advance.   
> So this was just something that came to my mind and needed to write down before I forget it. Hope you like it :)

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I know it’s crazy,” Alex asked his bandmate one afternoon in the garage as Julie was outside with Flynn and Reggie had ghost suggested Carlos to have a Star Wars marathon.

“Of course I am, Alex. You’re my man. And I’d be honored to help you with your very own first crazy idea ever. As crazy as it might be, which it’s not. I totally supported it. And you. Though, what I don’t get is why don’t you do it with Willie,” Luke replied looking amused.

Alex ran a hand through the back of his head as he replied “Yeah, he’d be the logical choice, but like, me figuring it out, it was all thanks to you, them finding out was because of you and me dating back in 95, so it kind of makes sense to me that you are the one to do this with me.”

“Okay, you don’t really have to convince me. I’m all in,” Luke answered, getting up from the couch in a jump.

“Thanks, Luke,” Alex said and smiled at the singer as he smiled at him back.

And they just poofed.

They poofed back in front of a white house.

Alex stood there, right in front of the main door, looking slightly troubled. Wondering if this was actually a good idea. Not that it needed to be a good idea, but he needed to do it. He knew he’d feel better once they'd done it. And besides, it was a good excuse to spend some time with...

“What? Are you gonna knock now?” Luke joked behind him.

“Huh, guess not,” Alex replied, coming back to earth.

They walk through the door and enter the house where Alex’s parents lived nowadays. They both took a minute to observe everything.

“There’s no pictures of you…” Luke noticed. looking through all the pics of Alex’s brothers and cousins that were hang in the walls.

“Yep, why would they want to remember their one dissapoinment?” Alex replied, trying to look as neutral as possible. Even though there was some small part of him that was saddened by the lack of anything related to him. Like he’d never existed. All because of what? It was stupid, really.

“Assholes. You are one of the greatest people I know, Alex. You deserve to be remembered,” Luke said as he took a couple of steps forward, looking for the living room, where there was noise.” Scratch that. You deserve to be celebrated. You are so much more than your sexuality.”

“To you,” Alex cut him. “But not to them. Which is why we are here, remember?”

“Sure thing. You ready?”

Alex took a deep breath and took the lead getting to the living room before Luke did. “ I was born ready.”

His parents were watching the TV , his mother on a big couch right in front of the TV and his father on an armchair to her right. They look older, but happy, and that upset Alex. Like erasing him from their history was actually a good thing for them. 

“Maybe I should do more than this. Maybe I should haunt them for a few months,” he questioned out loud.

“More than happy to help, man. But do you think it’d be worth it?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s get this over with and be on our way.” Alex sentenced.

The two boys stood between Alex’s parents and the TV fully aware that they couldn’t see them, but still.

“Hey mother, father,” Alex started, looking at both of them. “Remember me? It’s your son, Alex,” he made a pause as if he was actually waiting for his parents to respond. “Well, I just wanna to let you know that I’m living my best life right now, that I’m doing great without all your negativity towards me and your bullshit. I have friends that love me for who I am, for every damn part of me, who doesn’t shame me for liking other boys, who always believe in me and are constantly pushing me to be better. It’s ironic, but ever since I died, I’ve never felt more alive.” another pause, looking for right words, noticing by the side of his eye how Luke was staring at him proudly. “Well, and since we’re at it.” Alex grabbed Luke’s arm and made him take a couple of steps towards the old couple. “Remember him? The punk? The bad influence? The reason I went off the trails?” Alex imitated his parents voice, which made Luke laugh. “ Well, he’s the best friend I could hope for. And not only that. I have two more friends like him, who have been to me what you never were.” 

He grabbed Luke’s arms again,and made him turn until they were facinging each other, their faces really close. Luke was widely smiling because he was enjoying this rebellious side of his friend that he didn’t get to see quite often.

“And you know what? I really wish you could see this,” Alex added looking one more time to his parents.

Then, Alex grabbed Luke’s head from both sides and broke the distance between them, putting their lips together. It wasn’t a soft kiss, there wasn’t that kind of love there, at least not in that moment. It was pure lust mixed with how much Alex wanted his parents to see what was happening in front of them.   
Luke went along with the kiss, grabbed Alex by the hips and pulled him in so there wasn’t any space between their bodies. The kiss lasted a few minutes, and they only broke it to get some air and then kiss again. Only accompanied by the sudden sound of Alex’s dad clearing his throat, which the boys didn’t even notice.

They spend a few more minutes there enjoying the kiss. Finally, Alex broke it, smiling.

“Gosh, that felt good.” the blonde one said.

“Yeah” Luke cleared his throat a couple of times still catching his breath from the kiss “ Yeah it was, so… hot” he whispered, which made Alex blush a bit and smile even more. “ A good reminder of the old times, huh?” 

“Indeed it was.” Alex replied, turning towards his parents one last time. “Well, let’s go Luke.”

“You sure?” The guitarist asked.

“Yes, this was all I wanted to say and do. I feel awesome right now and if we stay longer it probably won’t last” Alex said, without taking his eyes from his mom.

“Okay” Luke shrugged “ Hope you enjoyed the show, close-minded asshole.”

The two boys laughed out loud and poofed out, leaving the eco of their laughter in the room.

“Huh?” Alex’s mother said looking all over the living room. “ Did you hear that, Robert?” She asked her husband.


End file.
